secrets in waiting
by cherryblossomsak
Summary: Sakura is a normal girl that just happens to be chatting with the international star Sasuke Uchiha. Except she dosen't know shes chattiing with him. Meeting him, and having him break her heart might just be enough to break our little sakura! what will happen? how does sasuke break sakura's heart? (make up for labeling chains, new story coming out)


NO ONE'S P.O.V.

Sitting in a window seat at Starbucks's coffee shop with a frap in my hand and a pen and notepad on the table seemed like a good idea to author sakura Hurono.

SAKURA P.O.V.

Nothing was going my way and I was stuck on a massive writers block, pen in mouth and head faced toward the covered ceiling's of the place as I thought for the thousandth time about the story plot.

A girl forbidden to do anything other than study is somehow introduced to a new world when popular guy Bruce somehow got her in his sights. Charms and smiles all dazzle our main girl, Chyna but what's she's looking for is a guy with a heart. Will she find one?

I sigh loudly and talk another slurp of my drink as my phone mildly buzzed at its spot near my notepad.

_Message from: playboy433: hey what's up?_

I smiled me and playboys have been talking to each other for about 2 years now, but the only problem is I don't know him. Well I do but just not personally or in person. We've been messaging whenever we could since he has such a busy schedule.

_Pink cherry: Nothing u? _ I replied

_Playboy313: Same old same old _he typed back immediately

Pink cherry: _Lol so where are you right now?_

_Playboy433: I'm in Europe for the week_

_Pink cherry: Why?_

_Playboy433: Business and you know that sakura I_ may have told him my name… or not… but every time I ask he always gets so defensive so I drop the subject but I'm determined to try again!

_Pink cherry: What's your real name?_

_Playboy433: Why? What did you hear?_

_Pink cherry: No reason I just want to know._

_Playboy433: Trust me ill tell you one day just not today_

_Pink cherry: Huh?_

_Playboy433: … Never mind…_

_Pink cherry: No! Tell meeeee!_

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I chuckled at her childish antics and looked at the line ahead of me. Fan girls screaming, they want to marry me (how old are they anyway?). Could this get any worse?

"Hey teme!" apparently it can

" What do you want dobe?"

"There's no need to be so rude teme "

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye

"Where's neji and shikamaru"

"Talking to the ya know the computer girls again."

"Call them and tell 'em that they could talk to their Internet girlfriends later we need to go to the autograph signing thing"

"Okay, but what are you doing teme?"

"GO DOBE!" he quickly scampered away as I gave my self a victory smirks.

SAKURA P.O.V.

Sooner or later I stopped texting and continued on writing my hopeless story. Once again I go over the plot of the story and thought. Then soon began to complete the story little by little. After I was done with the first chapter I re-read the story to my self.

_Sitting in the back of the classroom looking out the window was chyna. Forbidden from having a phone and even having a social life was here completely boring life. The teacher at the front of the room drones on about protocol and the expectations of the year. Misbehaving as usual Bruce who sits right next to me leans over my desk and swipes my blue and purple notebook._

_Blurting a hey before I could stop myself the teacher stops his lecture on cell phones and looks me straight in the eye and says " problem miss. Canova?" I shake my head to embarrassed to speak at the attention from all my school peers when Bruce leans down and whisper's in my ear "Seriously? Fairytales" I snatched my note book from his hands and silently fumed to-_

I was interrupted form my thoughts when a person cleared their throat in front of me. Without looking up I answer the ignorant person "May I help you?" And receive the rudest response back

"Uh yea forehead you can actually look up form you note book and look me in the eye that would be nice"

When I do look up I see baby blue eyes staring dead in my emerald eyes and smile lines form at the ends of her eyes. As I stand up abruptly form the inner shock of ino, my best friend, being here!

" INO!" I scream causing some people to glance in our general direction to see two teenage girls hugging.

"I missed you too forehead" as she equally hugged me back pulled back to get a good look at my mid-back length bubble gum pink hair and emerald eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Equal to her unnerving stare I look at her blonde hair and baby blue eyes and her dressed to impress style standing out.

"So author whatcha working on now?" she spoke and her voice was laced with emotion

"A new story I'm calling center lights" I replied

"Aa what's this one about?"

"This ones about a girl who's an author and a guy who's a star. They meet on acci-"

"Shut up I lost interest," she told me, cutting me off

"Rude much" I murmured to her, sadly she heard me

"I don't hear you complaining do I?" she spoke; I pouted and continued what I wanted to say.

"Guess what?" I asked

Without bothering to look up from the phone she was currently texting on she asked "what"

And I replied by saying

"I'm going to meet playboy" that shocked her enough for her to look up and gawk.

AN: I'm so very sorry I canceled labeling chains. It was just so horrible I had to delete it but I'm planning on making a new labeling chains just because I abandoned you guys in the beginning of the story {once again I'm super sorry about that} ANYWHO! Hope you liked this story I worked forever on this story and I decided to introduce the characters to the story. I'm already starting on the other story labeling chains (that story I thought was just to terrible) SORRY About Canceling labeling chains once again I'm making a new and improved one! R&R please!


End file.
